


Really Bad

by Elri



Series: Elri's 100/100 Challenge [33]
Category: UFO | Gerry Anderson's UFO
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25044088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elri/pseuds/Elri
Summary: “This is bad. This is really bad.”
Relationships: Alec Freeman & Ed Straker
Series: Elri's 100/100 Challenge [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786762
Kudos: 4





	Really Bad

Alec put down the script he was reading and rubbed his eyes,  ** “This is bad. This is really bad.” **

“It is,” Straker agreed. “I almost don’t want to put it into production.”

“Don't. The studio may be a cover but have standards, Ed. Besides, I don’t think unleashing  _ this _ would be in the spirit of SHADO.”

“I’m going to have him rewrite, see if he can take constructive criticism.”

“Going soft, Ed?”

Straker gave him a sharp look, “If he can’t, then he has no business here and he’s less likely to come back.”

“That sounds more like Commander Straker.”


End file.
